


Necessary Sacrifices

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Community: blindfold_spn, Dubious Consent, Episode: s06e05 Live Free or Twihard, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cure doesn't work. But Sam decides that having a vampire at his disposal would help him hunt. He just needs to break Dean first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)**blindfold_spn** , original prompt: "When the cure doesn't work, all Dean wants is for Sam to just kill him before he can harm anyone. Sam refuses. Sam keeping Dean in chains, training Dean to obey so Sam can more easily control him. After all, having a vampire on a leash, doing your bidding could be quite useful for a hunter."

“Kill me, Sam. Please.” Dean was on his knees, bowing his head to make things easier. The cure hadn’t worked, he was still a creature of the night. Right now he still had a semblance of control left, but he could feel it slipping away from him with each passing second and it scared him more than anything.

“No,” Sam dropped the machete to the ground. “No, I won’t, Dean. I can’t.”

“Sam, please!” Dean pleaded. “I can’t… I can’t control myself any longer. I’m asking you to put me out of my misery.” He’d do it himself, but already he wasn’t strong enough. His hands twitched to reach for the machete. But he wasn’t gonna use it for his own head. He was gonna use it on Sam, God help him.

“No,” Sam repeated again. “If things were reversed, you couldn’t kill me either and you know it.” He knelt down next to his brother, fisting his hands in his hair to make him look at him. Dean’s face was transforming, fresh set of teeth already visible. “But I can make sure you won’t hurt anyone. Will you let me, Dean? Will you let me watch over you?”

And those were the magic words. Dean followed him down to the cellar of his own free will, let him put on the shackles and collar and when Sam smiled down at him, cooing that everything was gonna be okay now, Dean believed him, because he had nowhere else to turn to.

**

Sam was outside of his very own little panic room, applying runes and Enochian symbols along with a few demonic signs he’d found. That should keep them all out, should keep Dean shielded from the world, especially other vampires or pesky angels. Not like Castiel would be able to find them, but Dean would have been able to reach him otherwise. This way, no communication was possible.

He hummed happily when his work was done and he glanced inside the room through the peephole. Dean was curled up in a corner, growling softly, curled in on himself. It wouldn’t be too long before the hunger got the best of him and he’d start to fight. Sam couldn’t wait!

He’d spoken the truth before, Dean would never have been able to kill Sam either if things had been reversed. But for wholly different reasons than Sam had spared Dean. Dean could never kill his little brother, no matter what possessed him. Sam on the other hand had no such qualms by now. He did, however, really, really want to have a vampire at his disposal. Properly trained, Dean would be an awesome weapon to have.

Sam wasn’t sure yet if he could do it, tame a vampire, but he was looking forward to finding out. Either way, he’d learn something. Become a better hunter. And if Dean proved to be untrainable, well, Sam would grant him his wish after all. He couldn’t let a vampire on the loose now, could he? It’d be against hunter ethics and all.

One week later and Dean was a mess. Sam had left him alone, just watched him from the secret camera he’d installed. If he’d come to the peephole, Dean would have sensed him there and that was beside the point. Sam also installed a microphone and speakers and it was time to try it out.

“Dean,” he whispered. Dean, a shivering mess on the floor, tensed up. “Dean,” Sam repeated and this time, Dean uncurled, cocking his head, alert. “Are you hungry, Dean?”

In reply, he got a low, feral growl. Sam grinned. “I’m going to feed you. Would you like that, Dean?” This was about taking him apart, yes, but Dean still needed to know who he was, so Sam kept repeating his name. He needed to keep the Dean persona intact, because Dean was loyal to Sam, and that was the key to everything.

Dean whined, then he was up on his feet in one smooth movement. Sam blinked. Alright. He would have completely underestimated him at this point, thinking he’d have no strength left. Instead, Dean struggled hard against his bonds, snapping at thin air. He was all vampire now, no trace of human left. The teeth might impair his speech, or maybe he just chose not to use his voice. Dean could be a stubborn bastard. Either way, he was not talking back.

“Can you be a good boy for me, Dean? If you’re good for me, I’m good to you,” Sam purred and Dean stopped struggling. “Good. Good boy,” Sam cooed. “Go back to your corner and sit down. Wait patiently and I’m going to feed you.”

At the mention of food, Dean threw himself against his bonds once more, but the rational part left in him kicked in and he silently retreated to his corner, sitting down on his small cot.

“Good boy, Dean. Good,” Sam repeated. “Won’t be long now.”

He switched off the microphone and went into the bedroom, where he’d left Dean’s dinner, a hooker appropriately named Candy. Candy was a slender brunette, tiny, long, slightly wavy hair, big brown doe eyes. She was perfect. Sam looked down at her, still shackled to his bed, shivering and recoiling when Sam entered. She reminded him of Dean. Funny. He grinned.

“Ah well,” he remarked, mostly to himself. “Dean can wait a bit longer.” There was still some fight left in her. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. Sam smirked and opened his pants.

About an hour later, Candy was docile. Hands tied up in front of her, Sam marched her down into the panic room. He’d let her pull on her panties and one of Sam’s shirts. When she saw the room, she probably thought he was going to keep her and a shiver ran down her spine.

“Don’t worry,” Sam soothed. “I’m done with you. You won’t see me again.” Or anyone else for that matter. She blinked at him, confused, and Sam cut her bindings before opening the door and throwing her inside.

“Dean,” he sing-songed. “Dinner time.”

Candy threw herself against the door, fists hammering against it, begging to be let out. Sam just laughed and closed the peephole, going back upstairs to watch from his monitor. By the time he was seated, Candy had realized she wasn’t alone in the room. Dean was huddled in the corner, hiding from her. When she saw him, Candy, bless her, must have figured he was in need of rescue just like herself, because she went over to him without hesitation.

“Hello?” She whispered. “Hey, are you okay?” She reached out a hand to touch Dean and he flinched away. “Don’t worry, I won’t harm you,” Candy promised and Dean howled, grabbing her wrist before she could touch him, and then he was up on his feet, Candy clutched close to him, his arm crushing down on her windpipe.

Candy let out a squeak. She tried to struggle, but to no avail. Dean’s nostrils flared and he brought his teeth down to her shoulder. Sam could tell that he was struggling, fighting his urges.

“You like her, Dean?” He switched on the speakers again. “I got her just for you. She’s broken, a shadow. Nobody’s going to miss her.”

Dean sniffed at her again and Sam cocked his head, wondering what he was smelling. Then, slowly, Dean’s fingers crept between her legs and while Candy was shivering and crying, Dean ripped her panties away, fingers disappearing. Sam watched in rapid fascination as Dean brought them back up, now coated in her juices mixed with Sam’s come, and after another sniff, he licked them clean, mewling softly.

Well, that was certainly interesting. Sam was glued to the screen and rock hard in his pants. “I marked her for you,” Sam tried. “She’s all yours now. Do what you want. Do what you have to, to survive. I know you want to live, Dean. Deep down, you do.” Dean got himself a refill and Sam opened his pants. “She does not. Killing her will be a mercy.”

Dean slowly rutted himself against her while Candy was still whimpering and pleading with him. Sam was striping his cock furiously and just when he thought Dean might bend her over and fuck her, his teeth closed down on her shoulder and she shrieked before falling utterly silent, the only sounds in the room now coming from Dean drinking his fill. When he was done, he snapped her neck, the sound of the bones breaking reverberating in the empty room. Sam came instantly, spilling all over his hand and stomach.

He took a moment to calm himself, before he switched on the sound again. “That’s my good boy,” he praised. “Well done, Dean. I’m proud of you.” Dean’s head snapped in the direction of the speakers and he growled, low and threatening, his eyes blazing hatred for a second, before defeat took over and he dropped Candy’s lifeless body, retreating to his cot.

“Am I not good to you, Dean? Do I not take care of you?” Sam asked him in a low, soothing voice, then he turned off again, leaving Dean to think about it while he took a long hot shower and then went out to grab some food.

Sam left him alone with Candy for a day before opening the door. Dean was curled up again, whimpering and sniffling. Crying, Sam realized. He clutched the machete and slowly entered the room. “Dean?” He asked. “Dean, it’s me. It’s Sam.”

Dean made no indication that he heard him. “I’m going to help you, don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be okay.” He inched closer, whole body on alert, ready to defend himself. “Shh, Dean, shhh.” He reached out his hand, risking a touch, stroking over Dean’s messy spikes. “Good boy.”

At that, Dean was on him in a flash, hand at his throat and Sam was pushed up against the wall. Dean’s nostrils flared and he looked at Sam, a flicker of something utterly dark in his eyes. If Sam had been capable of feeling fear, now would have been the time. Instead instinct kicked in, and he brought out his elbow, hitting Dean in the gut until Dean stumbled back. It was entirely too easy to reverse their positions, Dean now the one against the wall with Sam’s machete at his throat and Sam realized this was all that Dean wanted.

“No, Dean.” He shook his head.

“K..kill.” Dean stuttered out. “Kill!” The spark left his eyes and he was whimpering again. Sam let go in disgust.

“Geeze, you’re a mess. Look at you.” Sam pointed down to Candy’s lifeless body. “Look at what you’ve done. You don’t deserve mercy, Dean. It’s too late for you.” And with that, Sam turned around and left Dean alone again. Initially, he was going to discard of the body, but it would do Dean some good to spend a little more time with her first.

He left him completely alone for two more days, constantly watching him on the monitor though. Sam should go out, hunt something, but he couldn’t leave his brother. It was too delicious to watch him break, watch him avoid Candy, then pace around her, poke her, prod her, until eventually, he took her lifeless body and threw it in the opposite corner before he turned his back on her, apparently deciding to ignore her now.

Sam smirked, pressing the button. “How you doing, Dean? Better?” Dean ignored him as well. “You ready to part with her? ‘Cause I can take her away from you. Clean up your mess for you. Do you want me to help you, Dean?”

Dean froze, then there was a tiny nod. “Are you going to be good for me, Dean?” Sam asked. “Will you let me come in and get her?” Another nod and Sam was up on his feet, making his way down to clean out his new pet’s cage. He chuckled, grabbing the machete again.

Face morphing to earnest Sammy concern, he cautiously entered. “Dean? It’s me. It’s Sam.” He glanced over at him. Dean was watching him, but he didn’t move. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll make this okay, I swear.” He smiled encouragingly, tinge of sadness in his eyes, before he took a hold of Candy’s feet, dragging her out of the room. “I’ll be back, Dean,” he promised. “I won’t leave you alone in this.” After a last, gentle smile, he closed and locked the door again, dropping his expression.

He wrapped up Candy and loaded her into the trunk of the Impala, dropping her off in a small creek three towns over, not bothering to bury her. Animal attack. The water would take care of the rest. And while he was around, he picked himself up a fresh girl. He was starting to get lonely and Dean would need food in another week or so.

In between playing with ‘Chastity’ – what was it with silly hooker names, seriously? – and watching Dean, Sam had taken up to read more on vampire lore, focusing on masters and nests. There was rarely ever a mention of a rogue vampire. They were herd animals, in need of companionship and a leader. If left alone, they made themselves a new family, Sam and Dean had experienced this first hand years ago. And there was the as of yet mostly unknown psychic connection to their leader Sam had effectively cut off by spell.

But maybe this was what Dean needed. A voice from the off telling him what to do, connecting with him, bonding, giving him a sense of belonging. It should be easy enough to exploit Dean’s natural feelings for Sam. In a way, he’d already worked towards it without realizing what he was doing. Sam congratulated himself. He had always been the smart one in the family, after all.

Sam was talking to him every day. Telling him that it would all be okay, that he’d help, that he wouldn’t leave Dean alone no matter what. He even went so far as to tell him that he loved him, that Dean was his and his alone, and this was how it would always be. Forever. Sam and Dean against the rest of the world. Just like old times. And hadn’t they always been different? Hadn’t their lives been screwed up right from the beginning? No, they could only rely on each other. Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean. Always.

And Dean listened. His weeping stopping for the time Sam spend talking to him. He only growled when Sam talked about belonging, when he talked about owning Dean. Sam couldn’t be sure if he was averse to the thought, or if the growl was his way of expressing approval. After all, Dean still wouldn’t talk back to him. They’d had to work on that, eventually. Give Dean a semblance of a life again so they could blend in and travel around freely while hunting evil, like they used to. And they’d be so good together. So good now that they were both strong. Sam told Dean as much.

It was almost two weeks and Sam was growing increasingly bored with Chastity until Dean finally started shivering, face looking hollow, his movements slow and sluggish. “Dean.” Sam greeted him. “Dean, it’s time for you to feed. You can’t leave me, remember. I need you, Dean. You belong to me and I want you to be strong and healthy for me. Can you eat? Can you feed for me, Dean?”

Dean didn’t reply, he just stared straight ahead, the collar and shackles somehow loose around him. He’d lost weight, Sam noticed, wondering if maybe he’d waited too long. But no, he’d get his strength back once he fed. “I’m going to get it ready for you, Dean. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

He entered his bedroom to fetch Dean’s meal. He really didn’t feel like fucking her again. She was too used up already. Then again, on second thought, this was for Dean. He closed his eyes, ignoring her pitiful whimpers behind the gag and thought of what Dean would do to her, if he’d play with her first, or if he’d just take his fill and kill her quickly. Sam came surprisingly fast, his come landing in thick globs on Chastity’s face. Perfect.

He unshackled her, tying her hands to her back so she wouldn’t dare clean herself. He kept the gag in place, too. Her voice had been too irritating, even her pleas didn’t manage to amuse him. Next time, he’d choose better. Not bothering to dress her either, Sam just shoved her into the cage. “Here, Dean, good boy,” he cooed. “She’s all for you. So you will get better. Because I need you better, Dean. I need you strong and with me. But to be with me, you’ve gotta feed.”

Chastity had fallen down onto her knees, and she looked around in confusion, eyes blinking to adjust to the darkness that had fallen. “Take her, Dean. Take her for me.” Sam closed the door and hurried back upstairs, not wanting to miss a single second of the show. It was as if Dean could sense him, because as soon as he was seated, Dean advanced on the girl.

This time, he didn’t hesitate. He pushed her up against the wall, raising her a little to have easier access to her neck, and then he was drinking, quick and messily. When he was done, Sam waited for the snap of her neck, but it wouldn’t come. No mercy, Sam realized. He was going to let her bleed out slowly.

Sam’s breath hitched when Dean turned them around, getting a better angle for the camera and then he was looking straight at him before he licked the globs of come off her lifeless face. Smacking his lips when he was done, he sank his teeth into Chastity’s soft flesh once more, apparently draining her dry. He discarded her into the corner, just as he’d done with Candy, only days later.

“Good boy,” Sam showered him with praise right away. “I’m so proud of you, Dean. My Dean. Soon we can be together. Just the two of us.” Dean was still looking at the camera and at Sam’s words, he dropped to his knees, bowing his head. And Sam came in his pants, untouched, just like that. Jesus fuck! It took everything in him not to storm down right away and claim what was obviously offered to him. Instead he waited a few hours and then came in to take out the trash, aka Chastity, mostly ignoring Dean, who was still kneeling, head bowed.

Eventually Dean returned to his cot and Sam decided it was time for the next stage in this. He’d wait a few days though, weaken Dean first. Right now, he’d be too strong, freshly fed as he was. Sam wasn’t afraid, but he wasn’t stupid either. Instead he kept up his new daily routine of talking to Dean, wooing him, so to speak. In between, he went out to hunt. Let out some excess energy. Grabbing another girl so soon would feel wrong. Like he was cheating on Dean. Besides, the next meal would be special. The ultimate test.

He went for light prey. Demons. Didn’t want to over exceed himself. He’d need his strength for Dean. Demons were nice appetizers though. Sam could still sniff them out, their blood singing to him. But he was stronger now, didn’t need it anymore. Being dependent on anything was a weakness, maybe especially if it was blood. He just had to look at Dean down there in his cage to lose all appetite.

For demon blood, that was. Seeing Dean in shackles, by now filthy and streaked with blood, now that did things to him. He realized the warnings signs though, knew he was getting too attached to Dean, but Dean wouldn’t be a weakness anymore, he’d be his strongest asset.

When the week was over and Dean started to lose weight again, Sam decided to risk it. “Dean?” He opened the door and stepped inside, machete in his hand like usual. “Dean will you let me see how you’re doing? I want to care for you, will you let me? Please?” He was pleading with him, giving him the puppy eyes.

Dean regarded him carefully, then he slid off his cot, kneeling in front of it, head bowed.

“There you go. Good boy. My good Dean,” Sam purred, slinking closer to him, machete still clutched tightly. “Just want to check for chafing,” Sam offered, now close enough to touch. Weapon steady in his right, he used his left hand to brush away Dean’s hair and check the thick leather collar. He winced when he saw dried blood and raw skin, but it wasn’t too bad. Dean must be healing himself in between, he just kept irritating it, since the collar never came off.

“There, there, Dean,” Sam soothed. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll have you out of those and back up with me in no time.”

Apparently, this was not what Dean wanted to hear. He snarled and with surprising strength he shook Sam off, catching him off guard and making him fall over, the machete sliding away. Sam tried to scrabble out of Dean’s reach, but Dean caught his ankle, dragging him closer. He loomed over Sam, teeth snapping at him, growling low and threateningly. He didn’t attack though and for a second Sam wondered what it meant, but he wasn’t gonna think about it and get killed.

He reached for Dean’s shackles, tugging hard on the chain connected to his collar to pull his head back and keep the teeth away, then he used his strength to roll Dean off of him, reaching for the chains coming from his wrist cuffs and twisting them around Dean’s body, effectively trapping him and choking him with them.

Sam got up, fist tightening in the chains, kicking and prodding at Dean until he was on his knees again. “Bad boy,” he scolded, voice strained from the strength it took to hold Dean down. “Do you not want me to take care of you?”

Dean struggled hard against him, almost freeing himself, but Sam kept the upper hand, tightening his hold on the collar and twisting his hand until he was choking Dean. “God dammit, Dean. If you’re not good, I can’t be good to you. I think you want to be punished.”

Dean stilled, his growl changing to a different tone. It was almost a needy whine and Sam’s ears perked up. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? You want me to punish you? And then own you? I know you want to be mine, Dean. I know what you crave.” Sam leaned down closer. “No. You are already mine. You just want me to prove it to you, don’t you? You need me to force you?”

Sam looked up to the ceiling, locating the hooks he’d left there weeks before. He took one of Dean’s chains and threw it up, looming it through the hook and pulling close, limiting Dean’s range of movement. Then he let go to grab his machete. Dean sprung up, lunging after him, but he fell against the restraints, not able to reach him. Sam turned around with a smile.

“Oh, Dean. I could have been so good to you,” He tsked. “I will still be good to you, though. I love you, Dean. You’re mine. I’ll take care of you. I’ll protect you from the world and mostly I’ll protect you from yourself. If that means teaching you a lesson, then so be it.” Machete in his hand, he fetched one of the chains connected to Dean’s ankles. “You better go down on your knees for this, bitch.”

Dean glared at him, but after a sharp tug on the chain, he dropped down. “That’s what you are, isn’t it?” Sam wondered aloud. “A vampire bitch without a master. But you need guidance, you need to belong. And I’m here for you, Dean. I’ll always be here for you. I’ll give you what you need.” He trapped the chain in a hook on the side of the room, then he just had to tighten the chain for his right angle, pulling it out of the loop before reattaching it.

With Dean’s legs uncomfortably spread, he had no choice but to drop forward, leaning on his elbows to take away the strain. Sam bit his lip, quickly adjusting his cock at the view this presented to him. “Dean, Dean, Dean.” He grabbed his head, tugging on his hair before pushing him down against the ground. “I’m going to be so good to you. So good.” Dean snarled, head turning to snap but Sam grabbed his collar, pulling hard. “Even if you don’t deserve it.”

He brought the machete up to Dean’s neck, lodging it straight under the collar to keep him in check before he unbuttoned Dean’s pants, sliding them down his legs. Dean flinched and a part of Sam was suddenly afraid, a feeling he’d thought he’d got rid of. But he was so afraid Dean might come through on his initial wish and decapitate himself while Sam held him. He didn’t though, and Sam let out a silent sigh of relief.

“I know you want to be owned, Dean. It’s in your blood,” he reached for Dean’s cock, not surprised to find it hard and leaking. Vampires, masters, sex. It was all a tangled mess for these creatures. Maybe part of why they were close to extinct by now. They were too needy, huddling together. Sam had taken out more than one nest. If they’d spread out, fly solo, their chances of survival would be so much higher. Oh well. It was working in his favor, so what was he complaining about?

“Yeah, there’s my good boy,” Sam cooed again, not bothering to hide his sarcasm this time. “Good and hard for me, aren’t you?” Dean growled and Sam nicked him with the machete, tugging violently on his cock at the same time. “Aren’t you?” Sam repeated and Dean let out a submissive whine.

“There you go, Dean. Just let it happen.” He reached back to undo his own pants, his dick just as covered in pre-cum as Dean’s maybe even more so. He jacked himself a few times to spread it around, considering holding his hand out for Dean to lick, but it would be too early to underestimate him. Dean hadn’t fully submitted yet. He’d bite.

“You’re mine now, Dean. Body and soul.” Sam loosened the machete and pressed Dean’s head down further on the ground instead, then he relocated the weapon to the back of Dean’s head, keeping him pinned to the ground with his ass on display. Yeah. This would do. He took a shuddering breath to keep from coming before it was completed, then, without wasting any more time, he breached Dean’s ass, entering him with one hard thrust.

He didn’t get his cock in fully, but stilled anyways, stroking up and down Dean’s back. “There, my boy. Be good for me. You like it, don’t you? Like being owned?” Sam reared back then thrust back in, repeating the movement until he’d loosened Dean enough and he was finally buried to the hilt. “Fuck, yes,” Sam shuddered. “Tell me you like being fucked. Tell me you want this.”

Dean mewled, arching his back. It was all the reply Sam needed. “You’re mine now, Dean. You’re my bitch. And I’ll mark you up for everyone to know.” He grabbed a hold of Dean’s collar, choking him again with the ever prominent threat of the machete at his neck, and Dean was effectively restricted in all his movements, could do nothing but cower on the ground and let Sam have his way as Sam started trusting in earnest, pounding away at Dean’s ass until it was too much and he came, spilling his seed deep inside of him.

“Mine,” Sam growled. “Mine, mine, mine.” He leaned over and bit into Dean’s shoulder, tearing at the flesh until he’d left a red, angry mark. Then he let go of the collar to reach for Dean’s cock and jerk him off, only to find that he’d already come while Sam had been fucking him.

He grinned in triumph. “That’s my good boy. Knows who he belongs to.” He gave him a few well meant jerks, happy to see Dean shudder, then he leaned forward again, now soothing the bite. “Dean. My Dean. You are mine now, aren’t you?”

Dean huffed out a breath and Sam immediately tightened his hold on the collar, choking him once more. “Aren’t you?” he repeated, voice laden with threat. He let go a little to allow Dean some movement, and then there it was, a tiny, almost imperceptible nod. “You’ll follow me, obey me, do whatever I ask of you?” Another nod and Sam let go of the collar, also removing the immediate threat of the machete. “In turn, I promise to take care of you. I’ll never leave you alone. You’ll be mine forever.”

Dean whined, hanging his head in defeat and Sam could feel all of Dean’s muscles relax into their bonds. He hadn’t even notice how tense he’d still been. Sam stroked up and down his back once more. “There. Good boy.” His fingers played with the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck, tangling in the collar and the sudden realization hit him. Dean was his. He’d submitted. Sam now owned a vampire. And not only any vampire. This creature used to be Dean, his cocky, pain in the ass big brother.

He almost laughed, but that would spoil the moment. Instead he felt himself hardening again and for the next round, he took Dean deep and slow, not bothering to restrain him as much. Dean wasn’t going anywhere. Instead Sam used his free hands to roam over Dean’s body, teasing his nipples and playing with his cock. The noises Dean made were hotter than any plea Sam’d ever heard from any of the trashy hookers and he knew he’d never tire of this, of having Dean, owning him and marking him up.

The next day, Sam went out and bought him a thick leather muzzle to cover up his fangs so Sam could safely fuck him face to face. He’d shackled his arms to the bed, but only because Dean begged for it, by pretending to fight him again. He’d left his legs free, which proved to be the right choice when Dean eventually caved, wrapping them around Sam’s waist and bringing him closer while they were fucking. Sam still had the machete pressed close to Dean’s throat, but it was only for effect. And because it looked so pretty under his collar, against Dean’s already chafed skin.

They continued like this for over a week. Sam would still talk to Dean over the microphone, but each day he’d spend a couple of hours down here, in the room with Dean, staking his claim, giving him what he so obviously craved. By the end of day six, Sam didn’t even need to restrain him too much anymore. Dean just went where he was told obediently.

The weariness was settling in again though and Sam realized when Dean started snapping at him again, it wasn’t so much defiance as it was just plain hunger and survival instinct. “Not much longer, Dean. Not much longer and I’ll feed you, don’t worry.” Sam petted his head, delighted when Dean turned into the touch gratefully.

The day after that, Sam went to get take-out. He’d chosen her strategically. Brunette again, pretty but natural, yoga instructor. He’d nabbed her straight from the parking lot after her lesson. It was as close to Lisa as he could get without actually getting _Lisa_. But that would have been over-kill. Maybe in another year or so Sam could try, see if parts of the old Dean were still left intact. But for now, this one would do. He didn’t bother learning her name. She wasn’t for him, after all.

“Dean,” Sam opened the door and Dean perked up, getting up from his kneel when he saw what Sam had brought him. “That’s right, Dean. I brought you something to make you feel better. She’s a real treat, this one.” He removed the gag from her mouth and shoved her inside, ignoring her pleas. “Take what you need, do whatever you want.” He closed the door behind them, going up to his monitors.

Dean had dropped the vampire face and, just like meal number one, Candy, the woman proved to be stupid, going over to Dean and offering to free him from his shackles and help him escape this mad man. Sam chuckled, watching the scene unfold. He was a little proud to find Dean acting along. He was playing with his food now instead of just taking what he needed. It was a sign that he was getting better, that he’d accepted his new state of being.

Dean allowed her to come close, to reach out for him. But when her hand touched his collar, trying to unfasten it, Dean snarled, dropping his human appearance, hand flying to her throat, squeezing. He lifted her up in the air and she was struggling, slowly losing consciousness. Before she could pass out though, Dean loosened his grip and let her drop to the floor. In one lithe movement, he was crouched above her, smelling her. Something close to disappointment crossed his face and he looked up at the camera, whimpering in complaint.

Sam leaned closer to the monitors. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. So that’s the way Dean wanted it, wasn’t it? “Next time,” he whispered over the microphone before he leaned back, watching Dean make quick work of her now that she wasn’t going to give him what he’d been looking for. There was no hesitation in Dean as he ignored her pleas and held her down while drinking her dry. When he was done, he carried her in front of the door, looking up at the camera again before going down on his hands and knees, crouching low, ass up.

Impatient fucker, already knew how to push Sam’s buttons. Sam passed a hand through his hair, considering making him wait, just because. But then again, wasn’t this what he’d wanted? Wasn’t this what they were both about now? Wasn’t he hard as steel, aching for it and unwilling to take care of it himself now that he had Dean?

Sam switched off the monitor and went down to reward his… What was he? Pet? Partner? Beloved? Dean. He was Dean. His Dean. And soon they’d be hunting together again. He could just see it, the way he’d lead Dean down by a leash to keep him in check, just because. The way evil would tremble before them, the graceful way in which Dean would kill whoever Sam pointed out to him. They’d be unstoppable. They’d become legends. And nobody would care about a few missing girls every now and then. After all, wouldn’t they save more than they’d take? It was what hunting was all about, and once he’d realized that, he became the best.

Necessary sacrifices. No matter who it was.


End file.
